Look at me
by KuyaNR
Summary: It's a birthday night full of memorable moments, moments that all connect to one another. 6 one-shot stories that create one large picture. Shikamaru/Temari, Neji/Tenten, Kurenai/Asuma, Chouji/Ino, Sakura and Shino, Naruto/Hinata
1. Like my father

Look at me

Shikamaru/Temari

Like my father

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**A/N**

**March is a time of many, many birthdays in my community, including my own :)  
So as this week was my birthday as well as many of my friends, it seems appropriate to put up this story.  
**

**This is the beginning of a series of one shots. It's a first, yet different step to creating longer stories in the future. Funnily enough though, this was one of the last chapters of this story that I wrote.**

Yes I know it says Naruto/Hinata, but it is Shikamaru/Temari...It's all planned, so don't worry, that pair will come soon enough :)

"Must I hold your arm?" she asked, irritated.

"Would you rather be holding my hand?" he replied.

"How about none of the above?"

Shikamaru chuckled. "We're meant to be coming here as a couple. Just bear with it for another minute."

"I feel so _girly _doing this," Temari grumbled.

"Don't worry. I don't think you are."

She let him go. "Are you saying that I'm not feminine, Nara?"

"Jeez woman, make up your mind."

He continued walking and found himself a seat.

Slowly, she followed him.

Temari stood behind her chair. "I thought you were meant to be the gentleman. Aren't you going to pull out my chair?"

Shikamaru yawned. "Apparently you don't know me as much as I thought you did.

Rolling her eyes, Temari sat down.

She looked around. "There are so many people here."

Shikamaru wasn't bothered to scan the room. "Hinata is a Hyuga. You'd expect that. Don't worry, there are still people we know here."

"Like Naruto, who's finally arrived," Temari said, watching the entrance. She looked at the blonde, smirking. "He forgot his present, typical Naruto."

Shikamaru chuckled. "He didn't forget it, he just brought something different along."

She looked back at the one seated beside her, puzzled.

Shikamaru smiled. "Don't worry." He looked at Naruto casually walk in on a conversation Hinata was engaged in. "Looks like he'll be taking my advice."

"That doesn't sound too good," Temari said teasingly.

"Haha," Shikamaru said sarcastically.

The rest of the night started to bore the two of them, and apart from a slight interruption from Sakura, and Naruto leaving for the balcony with the birthday girl, the night had gone by _too _smoothly.

"This is getting boring," Temari said after a while.

"What do you suppose we do then?"

She thought about it for a moment. "We go dance."

"No."

She looked at him. "Yes, we are going to go and dance. I haven't done any in far too long a time."

"I'd rather start smoking again than do that, you troublesome woman."

Temari sighed. "Well whether or not you like it, lazy ass, you're going to dance with me."

It was then that Kurenai decided to cut into the conversation. "Shikamaru, be a gentleman and dance with the lady. Even just this once, alright?"

Shikamaru sighed. "Alright."

Temari smiled. "And while your being a gentleman, Nara, get us ladies some drinks."

He got up. "As if dancing wasn't enough, she wants me to be a waiter as well."

Walking over to the bar, he bumped into Chouji.

"Haven't spoken to you all night, Shikamaru," the large ninja said, grinning.

Shikamaru smiled back. "Yeah. How's your night going?"

Chouji glanced back at his table, looking at Ino. "I'm not too sure. Without you around It feels a lot more awkward between the two of us. You got any advice?"

Shikamaru picked up his drinks. "Just be yourself, with a little more table manners." Smirking, he began to walk back to his table.

Chouji smiled. "Thanks. Oh by the way, how's your night going?"

Shikamaru looked over his shoulder. "It's been a pain in the ass."

When Shikamaru arrived at his table, he noticed that the girls had just finished a conversation.

"Here."

Temari looked at Kurenai. "Who says I'm not enjoying it now?"

Shikamaru looked at her, confused. He sat back down anyway.

Then the music began.

"Now, Shikamaru," the blonde said.

Shikamaru sighed. "Fine."

She dragged him off to the front. "Look at me," he said softly, the music helping to cloak his voice. "I'm just like my father. Getting dragged by one scary woman."

"You say something?" Temari asked.

Shikamaru smirked, taking his hands and holding her hips. They began to dance.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

End.


	2. I'll teach you

Look at me

Neji/Tenten

I'll teach you

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters

**A/N**

**This was actually the first of this series of stories that I wrote. It was originally going to be a Neji/Tenten one-shot. I like it better this way though :P**

He said he hated doing it. Really though, Neji just didn't know how to.

Why would Tenten even ask him to do such things?

He sat down next to a lazy little Akamaru, who watched his master talking to a girl from afar.

"Come on, Neji. Even if you hate doing it, could we at least try once?"

Neji closed his eyes. "I told you, I don't like doing it."

"Don't like doing it, or just can't do it?" Tenten replied, looking at him.

Neji's head tilted down slightly.

"Aw," Tenten said, purposely to annoy him.

She sat down beside him and they watched the others enjoying the party.

Neji surveyed the others, the birthday girl blushing madly with Naruto by her side, whispering something in her ear. He hoped that he wasn't saying anything...inappropriate.

With that Naruto took Hinata's hand and they headed out into the balcony, almost bumping into Kurenai as she walked back in from it.

He heard Tenten giggle, and turned around to see what she was watching.

"They're having another argument. How cute."

"I hardly think that Nara and the Suna girl's arguments are _cute._"

Tenten giggled again. "That's just because you don't know what that means."

Neji looked at her, waiting for an explanation.

He didn't get one.

The lights then began to dim slightly, only the front stage and floor remaining bright.

Tenten and Neji looked at each other, then back to the stage. Kiba and a girl had gotten ready to dance, and Chouji and Ino slowly began their way there, followed by a persistent Temari and an annoyed Shikamaru.

Tenten got back up. "Please Neji?"

He sighed. "I'm sorry, Tenten. You know that I can't -"

She grabbed his hand and took him towards the stage.

"I'll teach you."

She smiled. "It's simple. Put your hands here." She took his hands and placed them on her waist.

"Now I'll put mine here on your shoulders."

The music began. They started swaying to the music, Neji looking at his feet to make sure he didn't screw up.

Tenten lifted his chin and smiled. "Look at me, not at your feet."

When he did, the dance floor felt empty, and the only two people on it were him, and the lady he held.

As they danced, he smiled.

When they music had stopped, and they all applauded the musicians, he kept looking at her.

Silently, he thanked her.

For she taught him more than just dancing.

End.


	3. Growth

Look at me

Kurenai

Growth

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters

She had once acted as the mother to the birthday girl. Now, she could see just how much Hinata had grown from that timid little girl to a slightly less timid young lady.

Kurenai smiled at that. She had grown, even if Hinata didn't show it or admit it.

Hinata wasn't the only one growing up in Kurenai's life. She had a son now, and he was growing up fast, his face reminding him of Asuma.

Kurenai walked out to the balcony. She had left her son home with a babysitter, so she was more or less here by herself.

The moon shone brightly, as if it too wanted to make this night memorable.

She shed a tear, Asuma would have wanted to be here. He would have wanted to see just how much they've all grown.

She shivered slightly...it was getting cold. Kurenai turned around and headed back inside, almost running into an energetic boy holding the birthday girl's hand.

"Sorry Kurenai-sensei" Naruto said as he ran to the balcony.

She smiled, watching the two hide from everyone else, before she found her seat.

She looked around the room, seeing all sorts of people. Kiba was chatting up with another Hyuga girl, who seemed to very much enjoy his company. Shino was talking to Sakura, an unusual pair, but he seemed comfortable with her, so it made her happy.

She looked around and found Chouji and Ino, talking to each other. Although it had been a while, they were part of Asuma's team, and seeing them would always remind Kurenai of him. She closed her eyes and prevented any signs of sadness from showing.

"I'd rather start smoking again than do that, you troublesome woman."

Kurenai opened her eyes and turned around, seeing _and _hearing two of the closest things that reminded Kurenai of her love.

"How ironic," she whispered to herself, "hearing that phrase from Asuma's closest student."

"Well whether or not you like it, lazy ass, you're going to dance with me."

Kurenai chuckled, he was so much like his mentor.

She looked at the two arguing. "Shikamaru, be a gentleman and dance with the lady. Even just this once, alright?"

He sighed. "Alright."

Temari looked at Kurenai and smiled.

"And while your being a gentleman, Nara, get us ladies some drinks."

Shikamaru grumbled. "As if dancing wasn't enough, she wants me to be a waiter as well."

When he walked off, Kurenai moved closer to the Suna girl.

"Temari, enjoy every moment you can with him," she began. "I mean, look at me. Don't make the same mistake I made of hiding your relationship. Otherwise, it will be too hard to enjoy each others company."

Temari nodded her head. "Thank you Kurenai, I will."

Shikamaru arrived with their drinks. "Here."

Temari grinned at Kurenai. "Who says I'm not enjoying it now?"

Shikamaru raised his eyebrow but ignored it.

And as the music began, couples came from different directions, dancing to its beat.

They all seemed happy, even Shikamaru, though he would never admit it.

Yes, he would have wanted to be here, he would have wanted to see them all smiling.

And if he was here, she knew that she would have been smiling too.

End.


	4. Anything else

Look at me

Chouji/Ino

Anything else

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

"Wow!" the blonde said, eyes wide in awe.

"My 17th birthday needs to be better than this, even if it is impossible."

Chouji laughed. "Good luck with that, Ino. You're trying to compete with the Hyugas."

Ino sighed. "Yeah. I'm sure Shika's parents could help. We can have another combined party!" she said in an excited tone. Chouji stayed silent as he didn't want to spoil it for her with any discouragement.

Especially since it was Ino.

"Come on Chouji," she said, grabbing his arm and making the boy blush.

They sat down together and Ino surveyed her environment.

"Aw," she said, looking at Neji and Tenten. "I wonder what that girl is up to. They look so cute together."

Chouji smiled. "I wonder why Neji looks so defeated."

Ino had already moved on. She squealed in delight. "Naruto's gotten Hinata all red again. They're so cute. They should so be together."

Chouji watched the blonde boy and pale-eyed girl. He wished his situation was as easy as theirs.

"If Shikamaru's plan goes well, you'll like the outcome."

She looked confused, but Chouji decided that it was best to not tell her anything else.

"Don't worry," he said.

"Um, alright."

The two of them were silent, not knowing what to say. It would have been easier if Shikamaru was with them, but he was occupied with Temari.

"– Trying to, to completely forget about you?" a voice shouted from behind them. Chouji and Ino turned around, seeing that the voice had come from Sakura got them both slightly worried.

"You okay Sakura?" Chouji asked. Sakura smiled, she seemed to be fighting back tears.

"I'm fine Chouji."

He saw Shino's lips move, but couldn't hear what he said to the girl.

"That was surprising," Ino said after a while.

"Yeah."

Silence returned for a few moments, and Chouji tried to get out of the awkward atmosphere. He looked at the bar. "You want me to get you a drink?"

"Thanks."

As he left, he let out a sigh of relief.

When he arrived at the bar, he found his best friend already there.

"Haven't seen you all night Shikamaru," he greeted.

Shikamaru smiled tiredly. "Yeah. How's your night going?"

Chouji looked back to his table. "I'm not too sure. Without you around, it feels a lot more awkward between us. You got any advice?"

Shikamaru took his drinks. "Just be yourself, with a little more table manners."

With that. He began to walk back.

"Thanks," Chouji said. "Oh by the way, how's your night going?"

Shikamaru looked back at him. "It's been a pain in the ass."

Chouji laughed and waved goodbye.

When he returned, food was on his their table.

"You got us drinks, I got us food."

Chouji looked at her. "Thanks Ino."

She smiled, before watching Chouji demolish the food.

"Chouji! Slow down or you'll feel too sick when we go and dance!"

Chouji stopped immediately. "Dance?"

"Of course, silly," she replied. "If I'm going to come here with you, you're going to have to dance with me."

Chouji tried to hide his excitement, though still ended up bearing a grin.

"Alright."

As the words left him, the music began.

Ino grabbed his arm. "Let's go."

As they began to move around the dance floor, he gave himself a warm smile.

_Look at me, _he thought, looking from around the room to the girl in front of him.

_Surrounded by friends and dancing with a beautiful girl._

"Uh Ino," Chouji began nervously.

She looked up at him.

"Would you, uh, call this a, a date?"

She giggled slightly, causing Chouji to feel disappointed. Her next words however, changed that.

She closed her eyes, her body flowing with the soft music around them.

"I wouldn't call this night anything else."

End.


	5. Alone

Listen to me

Shino & Sakura

Alone

**A/N**

**This is a friendship, not a pairing. Notice the "&", not a "/" beside their names :P  
This is the second to last chapter of this collection of oneshots. Remember that the stories happen at the same time from different points of view :)**

The two watched the people coming in through the entrance.

"Come on, barely anyone we know has gone through in ages," Kiba said.

"That's because everyone we know is already here."

Kiba smiled. "Not Naruto."

Shino smiled. He didn't wear his hood, so you could actually see his face. "He's making Hinata wait."

Kiba laughed. "What an idiot."

He stopped laughing and stared at the entrance.

"Who's she?" he asked Shino.

He didn't know her. "Maybe you should ask her and find out."

Kiba grinned. "On it. Keep Akamaru company for a bit, Shino."

With that he left, and Shino remained seated.

He was bored, but it was for Hinata, one of his closest friends, so Shino would do his best to endure.

He tried looking for someone to engage conversation with, but no one could be found.

Hinata was speaking with other guests, and it would have been impolite to just walk in.

Kiba was gone, Shikamaru was with that Suna girl, Chouji and Ino were together elsewhere, Neji was occupied with Tenten, leaving Kurenai, Sakura, and Lee. Kurenai however was nowhere to be found, and he never conversed with Lee.

That left Sakura, who he saw sitting by herself. He gave Akamaru a pat, before getting up and heading towards her.

He passed by Neji, who nodded his way as a greeting. He returned it and moved on.

Then a blonde bumped into him. "Hey Shino, where's Hinata?"

"Hello, Naruto." He pointed behind himself. "She's over there."

With that he continued on his way to the pink haired girl.

She looked at him and gave a sad smile. "Hey Shino."

"Sakura."

He sat beside her. "You don't seem very happy to be here."

She looked at him. "Huh, oh no, I'm fine!" She faked a smile.

He looked into the crowd. "You don't have to lie to me, Sakura. What's wrong?"

Sakura stopped smiling and sighed. She remained silent.

Shino turned around to see her staring at someone. Naruto, whispering to Hinata.

"You feel lonely."

She didn't answer.

"Trust me when I say I understand how you feel. You need to-"

"You understand how I feel, do you?"

She looked at him. "You understand how it feels to have someone you love reject you and leave, trying to, to completely forget about you?"

Her voice had raised, and people nearby turned their heads.

"You okay Sakura?" Chouji asked from the table beside Shino's.

She gave another fake smile. She had obviously seen Sai doing it too often. "I'm fine, Chouji."

"You're not," Shino said softly.

"You need to learn to let go, Sakura, your feelings for Sasuke are only going to make things worse. Especially in a place like this, filled with couples."

She kept quiet, watching the people around. "You're right. I mean, look at me, I should be enjoying Hinata's birthday, not crying about some guy."

She held back her tears and turned to him. "I'm sorry, Shino. I shouldn't have lashed out at you like that."

"Apology accepted."

She gave him a genuine smile. "Maybe you really do understand."

"Heh."

The music began, and couples began to dance.

They watched them in the background.

"You're not alone, Sakura," he said, knowing what she was thinking.

"I know Shino," She said softly.

"Thank you."

End.


	6. Birthday girl

Listen to me

Naruto/Hinata

Birthday Girl

He looked at the room with amazement.

He was a little late, but Naruto was sure the birthday girl wouldn't mind.

He looked around for her, but was lost. He didn't know Hinata knew so many people.

As he searched for her, he bumped into Shino.

Naruto grinned. "Hey Shino, where's Hinata?"

"Hello, Naruto," Shino replied. He pointed into a direction behind him. "She's over there."

Shino walked off and Naruto looked back to thank him, but seeing him walk towards Sakura made him forget to do so.

He shook his head. _Shino and Sakura? Yeah right._

Naruto walked on and found the birthday girl looking uncomfortable in a crowd of unfamiliar faces.

Looking up and seeing Naruto though, changed that uncomfortable look to a _very _uncomfortable one.

The blonde however, didn't notice.

"Hinata!"

He walked over to her. "Sorry I'm late," he said, ignoring the people Hinata was with.

"Oh, um, It's okay, Naruto," she answered, smiling.

Hiashi appeared from behind the boy, almost out of nowhere. "Hinata, how about you go back to your seat?"

She nodded. "Yes father."

Hiashi turned his gaze to Naruto. "You may come along too."

Naruto smiled. "Alright."

He sat beside her, aware that her father watched him curiously. He didn't care, and Hinata didn't seem to either.

Naruto looked around, seeing a curious conversation between Sakura and Shino, another fight between Shikamaru and Temari, and a very serious Neji, watching him.

It scared him a little.

He kept looking around and found an open balcony.

"Perfect," Naruto said.

Hinata turned around.

Naruto smiled and whispered into her ear, making her red hot.

"Let's go to the balcony, I want to give you something," he said in her ear.

With that he took her hand and took them to the balcony, almost running into Kurenai.

"Sorry Kurenai-sensei!" Naruto said, continuing his journey to the balcony.

The woman smiled and watched the two go outside, before returning to her seat.  
---

The cool night's breeze was exactly what Naruto needed to feel better.

"So uh, Hinata, enjoying the party?" he began, trying to break the tension.

She smiled. "Yes."

It became silent between them.

He scratched his head. "I didn't exactly get you a present."

She looked a little disappointed. "It's, it's okay."

He took her hands. "I sort of got something else for you."

Their hands touching made Hinata blush, and she looked down, away from Naruto's face.

Naruto however, was looking up, searching for words. "The thing is, Hinata, is that...um, it's that..."

He looked back at her, to see Hinata staring at the ground.

"Hinata," Naruto began, "look at me when I'm trying to tell you that I love you!"

She gasped and looked at him. Naruto began to blush.

"Uh, I mean, what I was trying to say was -"

She kissed him, interrupting his ramblings.

Naruto sighed in relief. _She feels the same way. I owe you one, Shikamaru._

He kissed her back, and then the music began.

Hinata looked at him. "Thank you for your _gift, _Naruto."

Naruto took her hand and they began to walk back inside.

He smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

He kissed her again.

"Happy birthday, Hinata."

**The End.**

**A/N**

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you to all those who reviewed, favourited, and read the story til the end. :)**

**Later,**

**KuyaNR**


End file.
